


a little lonely

by luftkommandant



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Pronouns, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Transgenderformers, implied depression, listen fuckers i need that coping shit, that's what I was going for oops lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9576233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftkommandant/pseuds/luftkommandant
Summary: Wheeljack is hiding from the rest of Team Prime, and Bumblebee comes to make sure she's not lonely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tyger pax is stressing me tf out and i was depressed but i dont remember why now lmao so here is some quick queer shit

“ _Wheeljack? Why are you hiding?_ ” Bumblebee asks, sitting down cross-legged next to the older mech on top of the silo.

It takes Wheeljack a minute to answer, staring at the sunset. “I'm not hiding. I just needed to get away from… all this.” “All this” being the kids all sleeping over, which of course means Miko playing music too loud and everyone wanting to talk. “I'm not good at the whole 'social’ thing, if you haven't noticed.”

Cocking his helm, Bumblebee puts his elbows on his knees and leans forward. “ _I thought you were doing fine,_ ” he says. Wheeljack snorts a “yeah, sure I was” kind of laugh, looking the other way. “ _No, really. What's wrong?_ ”

“Don't worry, Bee, I'm fine,” Wheeljack answers, tone a little rueful.

Bumblebee immediately knows he's lying. “ _No, you're not._ ”

Wheeljack whips her helm back around, glaring angrily at Bumblebee, who’s optics go wide as a flicker of fear appears in his EM field. “I'm fine,” she insists, almost growling. Bumblebee's plating rattles quietly as the scout shakes, and too late Wheeljack realizes she messed up big-time. “I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling good.” Her optics soften, and she forces herself to relax. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not mad at you.”

“ _Then what are you mad at?_ ” Bumblebee presses, feeling a bit braver now.

“Stop with the questions. I don't want to talk about it,” Wheeljack snaps, “Just go back inside and leave me alone. I'm fine.”

Bumblebee huffs, almost as if he's angry. “ _I'm not leaving you alone._ ” He puts his palms on the ground, leaning towards Wheeljack. “ _You don't have to be alone. You can talk to me. Or I can just stay here with you. But I'm not leaving._ ”

Sighing, Wheeljack raises one arm, and Bumblebee scoots closer to lean against her. Wheeljack puts her arm around the smaller mech, and Bumblebee buzzes contently for a few seconds.

“Thanks. I was actually a little lonely,” Wheeljack admits quietly, letting her helm rest on Bumblebee's. Bumblebee presses closer, happily twitching his door wings as they watch the sunset.


End file.
